


Sight in the Dark

by Andramion



Series: A Week's Worth of HinaKen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drops of water are getting caught between Kenma’s toes with every step he takes, wetting the fabric lining of his flip-flops. It’s making him cringe, even more than the blindfold over his eyes does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight in the Dark

Drops of water are getting caught between Kenma's toes with every step he takes, wetting the fabric lining of his flip-flops. It's making him cringe, even more than the blindfold over his eyes does.

He doesn’t like surprises, has never really been able to stomach the nervousness that comes from not knowing, not being able to see. It doesn’t help that some of his hair has gotten tangled with the knot of the tea towel Shouyou used in a bout of improvisation.

"It's not much further!" Shouyou's voice comes from in front of him and the sound of it, combined with the way Shouyou's thumb presses against the middle of his palm, is enough to make Kenma capable of holding out a little longer.

Just when Kenma is about to ask Shouyou to wait for a moment, Shouyou's hand disappears and materialises again on his shoulder. Both his hands.

"Okay, now just.. stand here for a second and I'll be done in.. well a second. I said that already." He lets out a little chuckle, like he couldn't have kept it from bubbling up, and Kenma realises he isn't the only one who is nervous.

He fidgets while Shouyou does whatever he's doing. There's a thud, light though, and Kenma can't really place the sound. More dew soaks into his footwear, so instead of enduring it any longer, Kenma shakes the flip-flops off and digs his toes into the damp grass.

Something touches his fingertips and Kenma jumps back, lets out a sound he'd rather deny he's ever made. "It's just me, just me," Shouyou tells him and when the touch returns, it's Shouyou's hands under his own, fingers brushing against his palms and thumbs resting on Kenma's pinkies.

"This way."

A light tug and Kenma is stepping forward, following where Shouyou guides him until he's stopped again and Shouyou tells him to sit down.

"The grass is wet," Kenma comments, but Shouyou lightly presses down on his shoulders now, so Kenma sucks it up and tries not to think of how it'll feel to have to sit on a wet behind for the rest of the evening.

Surprisingly, the ground right next to him isn't littered with drops of water after all. It's softer, a little springy and Kenma can now place the flappy thud from before.

"Are you comfortable like this? The ground's not too hard now, right? Are you cold?"

"I'm fine, Shouyou," Kenma says and he stretches out his arms, searches for Shouyou's body in this nothingness around him. He lets out a sigh when his arm knocks into a leg and the knee bends. It’s much better now that Shouyou is sitting next to him, where Kenma can feel the warmth coming off his body, can place him even without having his sight.

“Okay, so," Shouyou starts and pulls Kenma's attention towards conversation, away from thoughts of body heat and closeness and how soft the skin under Shouyou's jaw always is when Kenma presses his nose up against it. Fingers tangle in Kenma's hair, arms reaching around him.

"I'm gonna take it off," he is told, Shouyou's fingers tapping against the blindfold.

Then, because tonight is making Kenma feel particularly brave, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Hinata's face and the fingers working on the knot still. All Kenma knows is that he definitely didn't manage to place his lips on Shouyou's own, but where it ended up landing is still a mystery to him.

It doesn't really matter when the result is the sound of Shouyou's laughter and more kisses, much better aimed this time.

"I love you, Kenma," Shouyou murmurs against Kenma's cheek.

"So much," over his lips.

And then he says it again with how he presses close against Kenma and shudders when Kenma's palms press against his ribs. Softly, Shouyou slips the now loosened blindfold away from Kenma's eyes, but Kenma doesn't open them, too busy seeing Shouyou through every touch, every buzz of electricity running over his skin when they lie down on the blanket and Kenma buries his face in Shouyou's hair.

He loves this, Shouyou pressed against his chest, a leg slung over Kenma's hips and Shouyou's mouth moving over his collarbone as he murmurs things Kenma can't make out into his skin. He's not sure he would understand even if he did manage to hear them.

Sometimes, Kenma thinks that Shouyou's made up of a different matter than him, of stardust from a different universe, of light and magic, or maybe even a collection of all the peaceful dreams Kenma has ever had.

"Pssst."

Kenma's shaken out of his thoughts and realises he'd almost fallen asleep, too relaxed now that he's alone with Shouyou.

"I don't mind if you want to sleep, but I mean, you'd probably be a little annoyed if I'd dragged you out here for nothing, right?"

"It’s not nothing," Kenma answers, snuggling into Shouyou's embrace a little more, keeping his eyes firmly shut even when Shouyou turns his head and pokes him in his forearm.

"I wanna watch this with you though."

Carefully, Kenma opens one eye to the sight of Shouyou's hair, brown in the lack of light. He moves back a little, looks down to see Shouyou's face is turned up at the sky. With a low grunt, Kenma rolls onto his back, his left arm still under Shouyou's head, and watches what Shouyou wanted to show him.

White stripes are stretching out over him, soft and fluffy, glowing blue at the edges as pinpricks of starlight dot the sky as far as Kenma can see. He can practically feel Shouyou vibrating with excitement as his eyes scan the view.

"It's pretty, right? Right?"

Kenma nods, then realises Shouyou's not watching him.

"Yeah," he says, clearing his throat. "It's... beautiful"

When Kenma turns towards Shouyou again – to thank him for this – and finds Shouyou grinning at him, saying 'you don't get this kind of thing in Tokyo, huh?', he realises that maybe, he should be thanking the stars for granting him this beautiful sight instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really, really enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> Comments are very welcome, so feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
